


My Darling

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [201]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Multi, Pride, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary sat beside Matthew’s hospital bed, his hand in hers.





	My Darling

Mary sat beside Matthew’s hospital bed, his hand in hers.   
“My darling…” Matthew mumbled, a smile playing across his lips. Mary sat up.   
“Matthew?” His eyes were closed, he was dreaming.   
“I’ve missed you, longed for you.” He continued, voice slurring from the morphine.   
Mary looked at the floor. This was a private thought from Matthew to Lavinia, she shouldn’t be hearing it.   
“Hold me, my love. Kiss me.”   
Mary looked anywhere but at Matthew, her face burning.   
“Goodness, what a vivid dream…”   
“Oh, Thomas!” 

*** 

“So how exactly did you get whiplash?” Sybil asked holding an ice-bag to Mary’s neck.


End file.
